You'll Be Safe Here
by blueninjagirl09
Summary: Stella is sick. She could die next week or maybe tomorrow. But what can she do with her remaining time and how will she spend it wisely? Fixing her friends' lives could be the answer. She will die infront of Beech with a little bit drama. Rayella couple, promise.


Chapter1:

**A/N: 2nd RYL fanfic. I made this because no one reviewed my first, but I'm okay with it, just laugh. Here yah go :)**

"Some people are meant to fall for each other, but are not meant to be together."

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEMONADE MOUTH, just a fan.**

Stella Yamada, the determined, revolutionary, vegetarian, guitar goddess of Lemonade Mouth. The troublemaker of Mesa High, pain into Brenigan's ass and the match pitch of Ray Beech. Because of her, Mesa High has a music room. Because of her, the lame students of Mesa High were heard. Because of her, Ray Beech ate vegetables. And because of her, there was Lemonade Mouth.

She made every single person—lame or not—heard, strong and proud.

She was standing on a grass with her bare feet, wearing a white dress that made her glow. Her eyes were watching everyone in tears. And there was Ray Beech, staring at her with his angry blue eyes, holding his tears but letting one drop to slip on his right cheek. She felt her body was lifting, leaving everyone while Ray was still staring at her lifting up. She just smiled at him and let the rain pour down.

Stella was in a deep thought, reviewing his past years with the Lemon Heads and her so-called enemy, Ray. She was sitting in a scary hallway of her dad's hospital (I mean where her dad's working), waiting for her mom and dad to come out in a room. The hallway distracted her, it's kinda dark and it scared the hell out of her. Hell yeah, she admits that she's afraid of darkness too. There was a snap and remembered she was thinking about something.

_Damn those turned off lights, where am I again?_ She thought.

_Oh yeah, I was thinking about Ray._

"Four years of bullying from Ray? I can't believe I made it." Since he repeated 8th grade, they've been classmates for 3 consecutive years. And their fights got better and worse.

"That repeater, hmm... what can I do to him before I die?"

_I'll make his pride, bossiness, bully-ness, get out of him like a bad spirit. And…make him friends with the Lemon Heads._ She added.

But how? That's great question.

Her mom appeared just infront of her. She sat beside her in tears,

"I knew it mom, I'm gonna die...

"No..." her mom moaned in disagreement and hugged her in tears again, "you're not gonna die, Stella. You will live."

She pulled away but still, Stella smiled at her, "that's what the doctor said, mom. Come on, let's go home. Where's dad?"

As she said the word 'dad', it's like a magic when her dad also appeared infront of them. The two ladies stood up and make a group hug together, and Stella started to let go of her tears.

"So, what's your plan, Stella?" her mom questioned as her father drove them home.

Stella was leaning her head on the window, half-listening to her earphones, "About what, mom?" she said as she watched the rain pour down to her window.

"About telling it to your friends."

Stella sighed and removed her earphones, "Nah, I don't want to tell them yet. I want to surprise them."

"So you're saying that you and your friends will have a surprise party in the hospital?" her dad interrupted making her glare at him and roll her eyes with a sigh.

"Maybe like that. But thanks for your suggestion, dad. I really appreciated it." And she knew that her dad rolled his eyes.

"Then why don't you just spend time with them? Sacrifice a whole day and confess to them?"

"I was thinking more of that. I made people strong and I will make them stronger. Or fix their lives, right? I mean, before I died, I already gave them a mark of me. Just like the Korean movie 'SUNNY', before Chun Hwa died, she made her friends' lives better, like she promised before,"

"And how will you do that, Stella? I mean, you're not that rich to give your Indian friend extra credit or bail your blonde friend's father." Her dad was a little against to her like he doesn't want to spend his money for that.

But it remarked Stella, how will she do that?

That night, like eleven-thirty in the evening, she sent a group message to the Lemon Heads saying,

"Practice is cancelled tomorrow. So tired, why don't we go to Dante's and play other songs? And try Dante's new arcade basketball!"

And after a few minutes, she got a message from Scott, but it doesn't seem it was Scott,

"It is hard for me to believe that a lame like you would try to play basketball. I thought you hate sports using balls because they're heavy? -Ray"

Her eyes opened widely and stared at her phone screen for a while. _What is he doing under Scott's roof in the middle of the night?_ Her first thought. Well, her eyes narrowed as she types at her phone, "It's already night, we're off-duty. We only work on daylight."

And she realized that his team won on a competition earlier and probably having an overnight party at Scott's crib,

"I thought we're on a nightshift?"

"I'm not a zombie mode. Let me sleep."

"Whatever you say, Stella-zombie. Night. Have a sweet nightmare."

"I'll see you there, Beech."

The next thing she knew, she was still facing her phone's screen but a little brighter in her room. She clicked her phone to check for the time,

"6:05" it says.

She heard a knock from her room and let it in. She was shocked to see her twin brothers holding a bed tray containing continental breakfast. "Hey guys, thanks. Really, what's this for?"

She turned into a sitting position and shoved her hair from its unfixed look.

"Goodmorning, Stella."

They both grinned at Stella, "Please don't get mad at us. We only want to have breakfast with you."

Stella nodded slowly and her twin brothers sat beside her. _I think they already knew about it._ She said to herself.

"We knew you broke your guitar," Timmy started and gets a bite on his peanut butter sandwich.

"So, because we are geniuses,"

Andy stood up and get out of her room. He returned immediately with his hands hiding something behind him.

"We made you this." he said revealing a recyclable ukulele, made up of card boards and used keys. Stella was surprised to see that thing coming to her.

"Thank you guys. You're the best geniuses I ever knew!" she said hugging his two brothers, and it gave her a chance to whisper to their ears,

"Take care of mom and dad or I'll visit you into your sleep if you don't follow them." the boys just laughed, so did she.

But she can't help it so she let her tears overcome to her.

After she took a bath, she saw a messaged arrived at her phone screen, it was Olivia, a late reply from last night's gm.

Goodmorning guitar goddess. Slr. Sure at Dante's. See you at lunch! –Liv

And she stopped for a minute and smiled.

During class, of course, Ray Beech would exchange seat with other guy to sit beside Stella and finally, he could start annoying her. And the guitar goddess got bored to the Physics lesson, so her only choice was to get along with him.

She came out with a great idea how on she will fix blue eyes' freaking damn life. "Beech, why don't we have a dare?"

"Okay, what about it?" he said excitingly with a smile and became interested about it.

"If you beat my lameness in basketball, I. Will. Do. Everything. You. Say." Ray was surprised on what he heard from the vegetarian.

"I can't believe that you can say that. Did you eat meat this morning?" He put the back of his hand on her forehead and then on her neck.

"Nah, my twin brothers just shared me their IQ this morning." she took his wrist to remove it away from her skin, "and if I beat you, you will also do what I want."

"Okay." He nodded.

"So what will be your dare to me?"

Ray came into a deep thought; funny things came into his mind. _Be a cheerleader or be my girlfriend for a month? That would be great._ He thought.

"Okay, Yamada. This is just for fun, right? A waste of time dare?"

She nodded and smiled, he draw close to her and whispered at her ear, "You will be my girlfriend for the whole month."

She chuckled in surprise and Beech returned back to his position. "Beech, are you reading my mind? That's a lame dare."

"So you admit that you wanted me to be your boyfriend as dare too? Wow that's nice. It thrilled me, really." Ray gave a sarcastic comment.

"Whatever, but mine's a little shorter, 7 days only." "Why don't make it ten?"

Stella sighed in annoyance but not into a spitfire mode, she smiled, "That's the only time I have left, are you stupid?"

And she caught everyone's attention. Glares, Gawks, stares. "I'm sorry." She turned back to her position where her back lay.

After class, Stella left Ray at his locker and fly over to the Lemon Heads, she spoke up as she hung her both arms on Charlie and Wen's shoulders and the two ladies was infront of her,

"Hey, nerds and bookworms, I love you all. How's your day?"

"Are you drunk again? That's the 3rd time this week." Wen demanded,

"I'm just being happy and cheerful. What about that?"

"You're just being weird these past few days."

"well, I think I'm just being different." 'coz next week I'll be dead. Everyone just rolled their eyes to the 'different' Stella they are facing.

"oh, we have a guest joining our Dante's-gig." she added right away looking at the other side of the locker,

"What?" Mo said in shockness,

"you invited him?" Olivia seconded,

"don't worry guys. He's just coming because we had a dare." Stella claimed,

"dare? What dare?"

The next thing they knew is that they are watching the two crowned so-called enemies, the King and Queen of Mesa High having a little competition over the basketball of Dante's new arcade games just outside the pizzeria. Good thing there are exactly 2 slots and they don't need to record it. Stella had experiences playing basketball when she was in 5th grade because of her shooting skills and stamina on her shoulders. Unlike Ray, yes, he has strength, but in the legs and he haven't tried to play it yet, so, it's his first time to enter the world of basketball. The two Royal highness caught everyone's attention especially the Mesa High students, seeing the two biggest troublemakers having a competition (like they always do) but in a silent way and it gave the students peace on their watch.

The how-to-play-the-game was simple: just shoot the ball and reach the required scores. There are four stages have to be finished; at the first, the required score you need to get is 40, second is 150, third is 250 and the last stage will be the final score. The first stage's ring is just staying in the center while the 2nd to last stage happens to be moving side wards with a little thrill.

And the tyrant and revolutionary started the competition and the audience started their bets.

"Ray would probably win this stage." said Patty beside Jules and Victoria,

"No, Stella will." Victoria said confidently.

The two cheerleaders just glared at her while the Stella/Lemonade fan just smiled.

First game; Turbo Blast got the score of 100 while Mel's Lemonade got 120.

"I told you, Stella will win." Victoria said as she left the two cheerleaders crossed their arms in shame with a little roll of their eyes.

**A/N: Tell me what you think :) Leave yer reviews.**


End file.
